User talk:Zuv
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cafe World Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Zuv page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ilovelyse (Talk) 12:17, August 19, 2010 Pictures? Hey, any chance you can share the secret of where you're getting the recipe pictures from? Thanks :) Tom Rini 15:33, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Daily Cooking Bonus? Hey, it looks like you reverted my rewrite on Daily Coking Bonus. What's up? Thanks! Tom Rini 21:27, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Also, why did you add a second copy of the 22 days cooking bonus outside of the existing box? My goal here is to expand that group to include more pictures rather than add more boxes. Thanks! Tom Rini 14:25, September 1, 2010 (UTC) sorry but i can't change the number of row or culumns of this table ! it's the mess to do that every time, that's why i let one pic in double to have place for the next days ;) don't worry i don't want screw what you did, i have respect for your work :) but why did you delete the link in spend coins on food medal ? i upload a pic so if we click on the title we can see the pic, with your modification we can't :s Ah, so, two parts. I've been edting in source mode, so I'll add another empty row at the bottom for easy add by the WYSIWYG mode. Second, I undid the link since none of the other medal pages work like that (and they all have sub pages). So perhaps the best answer is you can go and edit all of the sub pages linked from Medals to have links to the individual medal pages? Then they'll all be consistent and have better linkages all around. Tom Rini 18:09, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Or you let my link for pick up medal as i did, and when the other upload the same pic than me we create the link and the page for that ?! ;) I think all of the medals have sub pages and with pictures too. Or just about all of them :) Also, imho, having red links to pages that need to be written help encourage new folks. Tom Rini 18:20, September 1, 2010 (UTC) yes but i can't help on this because i have almost all the medals :D I've added some more blank spots. But I'd like to keep the future pictures to a minimum, unless we find a new pattern (and I'd like to get some to fill in the gaps we don't have, ie 1d shows Days 1, 2, 3, 4, 6d shows 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9. Since 19d shows 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, we only need 22d to show that the pattern held until the end of the last picture (assuming it did for the user of course!) and to show until 25d. I think once we've shown 2 cycles of the pattern and the start of a repeat on the 3rd, that's enough. Until a new pattern emerges (so keep taking local screen shots!) Make sense? Thanks! ok :) Level graphics? Hey, check out File:Level_56.PNG, do you think that's a good style to continue on with? It's basically exactly what you've been doing (thanks!) but transparent (so must be png) rather than a grey to block out the cafe background. Tom Rini 01:04, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ok but i have not a program who could put transparency... There's always http://www.gimp.org/ Tom Rini 16:46, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Cooking Mastery Oh ick, I hate it when I misread things. I'll try and make the text on Cooking Mastery clearer then update my template and its users. Thanks! Tom Rini 22:48, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi, new on Cafe World Wikia and I really appreciate all the work you do! Can you friend me on Facebook? My email is ejlee_ub@yahoo.com! See you there! - Esther Lee